


New Beginnings

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: Buisness brings the Jones family to Riverdale leaving all they have ever known. Jughead is skeptical about this new town, his longing to run away and leave his wealthy life behind him grows with each passing second. That is until he sees the perfect blonde cheerleader Betty Cooper. Instantly he feels sparks he can't ignore, but is left devastated when he finds out she belongs to another. It's not long when they figure out how hard it is to stay away from each other and resist the passion that's between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerRaine14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/gifts).



Jughead stares blankly out the car window as New York blurs away- everything he’s ever known is left behind as they drive forward to an small town called Riverdale. He hadn’t heard of it until Jellybean, his younger sister, complains in the seat next to him. She’s never liked car rides, especially ones that consist of four hours of nothingness. 

An emptiness grows inside him as he thinks about the memories he’s leaving behind and the friends he’ll probably never see again. He grew up there and now that’s all it’ll be, a memory. “Don’t worry sweetie, you’ll love it there.” His mother, Gladys, comforts him but he knows it’s not true. New York had been his home for 18 years. It’s all he's ever known. There is no way this ‘Riverdale’ will ever live up to his expectations. He already hates it.

Jellybean quiets down, lays her head on Jughead’s shoulder, and drifts off to sleep. He smiles down at her. At least he has her, and that’s enough for now. 

Four hours pass and they finally reach their destination. Jughead glances down at Jellybean seeing that she’s still sound asleep. “Wake up, Jellybean. We’re here." Jughead whispers, gently shaking her awake. 

Jellybean awakes slowly. "You couldn’t have let me sleep a little bit longer?” She groans rubbing her eyes. He grins as he pushes open the car door. The cold air rushes to his face causing his grin to turn in a full on smile. Four hours stuck in a car he almost forgot what fresh air was like. 

Jughead walks up the front stairs to their new home- a house so big it could fit everyone in the quaint town, he imagines. Before walking in, Jughead would have said nothing could beat the penthouse they lived in while in New York. But as he pushes open the large deluxe doors that reveal a spiral staircase followed by a an exquisite hallway leading to a library, he decides this is the most beautiful building he’s ever walked into. 

Sighing, he steps inside and jogs up the stairs. By the time he reaches the second story, he’s panting. By living in this mansion, he’s going to get more exercise in one week he has his whole life. 

Jughead opens the first door he sees and sighs in relief seeing that it’s a bedroom. He doesn’t care that it’s the smallest one in the house, it’s still bigger than most houses he’s seen in this town. He jumps onto the bed️, which sinks down at his touch, and the exhaustion catches up to him as he drifts off to sleep. 

• • •

The blaring of Jughead’s alarm startles him awake. Even though he’s a senior and it’s his last year in high school, he’s still dreading his first day at school with every ounce in his body. All he wants to do is pack up everything and run away with Jellybean. He hates this rich, artificial life. He hates being treated a certain way because of his wealth- having no real friends or people to trust. 

He rolls to the side of his bed️ to turn off the alarm, but falls off the bed instead. Groaning in pain, he pushes himself off the floor and turns off the alarm. Not even an hour in and the day is already off to fantastic start.

Jughead throws on his Calvin Klein black jeans with a matching leather jacket and white t-shirt, before shuffling out of his room. “Jellybean, it’s time to get up.” He calls out before jogging down the spiralling staircase. He doesn’t understand why the stairs had to be so much exercise. The mansion isn’t a gym, he isn’t there for a workout. If he wants a workout he wouldn’t skip gym class and there is no way that’s happening. 

When Jughead and Jellybean reach Riverdale High, he is instantly disgusted. His private school in New York was large with glass windows surrounding the building-something straight out of a dream home magazine. While this school was dull-your typical brown brick walls and doors with handles that you had to fight with before they’d open. 

“Aww, look at this school. It seems so cozy.” Jellybean squeals excitedly. Jughead gives her a questioning glance. Cozy isn’t a word he’d use to describe it. Hellish and the worst place on earth is how he’d describe it. 

Jughead pulls open the doors to the school and slowly walks in. Students buzz past him, keeping their distance. He’s used to this- being avoided in the halls of his school. His eyes linger on groups of friends gathering around lockers as he strolls down the halls. He can’t help but think of his friends back home. He wonders what they could possibly be doing at this very moment, if they miss him as much as he misses them. Jughead wasn’t the type to be sappy, but as he thought about his friends- his heart ached wondering if they even cared that he was gone. 

All the chatter quiets down and all the attention turns to Jughead as he sits down. After a few seconds of awkward silence, whispers arise, but the attention is still on him. He gets the uncomfortable feeling that everyone is gossiping about him. Back in New York, Jughead was used to having people look at him and his friends as they walked down the city streets. That didn’t make the attention any less awkward though. The palms of his hands start to sweat and suddenly it feels like the room's temperature rises a hundred degrees. Jughead’s friends always told him to ignore the stares, and right now, he needed that distraction. Sometimes, he found himself wishing he had come from a middle class family where no one would notice him. 

Jughead’s day goes on the way he expected- staring, gossip, and whispers. When he introduces himself in class, it’s the guys in letterman jackets that scoff, and the girls who twirl their hair and smile at him flirtatiously. Jughead never was one to get distracted by girls, and he found himself hating that everyone knew him and his family. 

The final bell indicating school is over finally rings setting him free from this nightmare. 

“This is just a reminder that cheerleading tryouts will be hosted after school today in the gym. I hope to see you there.” The voice is softer than one Jughead has ever heard, and it’s almost heavenly. 

Those thoughts stop when Jellybean runs towards him down the hall, “can you please stay after school with me in the gym?” She begs pouting her lip; she knows that he can't say no the the pout. 

Sighing he glances down at her. “Are you trying out for cheerleading squad? Out of all after school activities you choose cheerleading?” He groans in annoyance. He's never liked cheerleaders, their stuck up attitudes thinking that they are better than anyone else. He doesn't want them to influence her. 

Jellybean gives him her famous puppy dog eyes. “Please. I really want to try out.” Her eyes bore into his.

“Fine.” Jughead sighs giving in. She squeals in happiness and gives him a big hug before pulling him inside the gym. 

Prospective cheerleaders line up in a row as a raven haired girl stands tall in front of them in an authoritative posture. Jellybean runs excitedly and lines up along with the others. She doesn’t look like she fits in, he thinks. But if this will make her happy, then who is he to stop her?

As Jughead’s thoughts stop, in walks the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her golden blonde locks are pulled into a high ponytail, her emerald green eyes sparkle through the room, and a smile grows on her precious face lighting his whole world. Just then, he finally finds it, his home in Riverdale.


	2. Reality of Riverdale High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus, especially on this fanfic.

Jughead can't seem to look away - this girl is the embodiment of beauty he's only ever dreamed of. A sense of nervousness runs through his body as his eyes refuse to leave her.

“Welcome to tryouts!” The heavenly voice from the announcement exclaims excitedly, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts. “I'm Betty Cooper, the captain of the cheerleading squad,” She looks next to her at the raven haired girl in a matching cheerleading outfit, “Next to me is Veronica Lodge, my co-captain. This is your chance to be in something that matters. We're the face of the school, everybody's eyes are on us. So wow me.” The heavenly blonde, Betty, finishes before sitting down at a table. 

Nobody moves-the gym goes completely silent as the cheerleader wannabes glance nervously at each other. Betty is about to say something when a boy walks in with jet black hair slicked back with what Jughead assumes to be gel. His sharp jawlines makes him look like he's straight out of GQ magazine. Instantly irritation fills up inside Jughead with no explanation. 

“Hey, babe.” The pretty boy calls out- causing Betty to turn around.  _ Shit,  _ Jughead mentally swears as the boy reaches Betty and kisses her on the lips.  _ Of course she was taken, how could she not be? _

An awkward second passes before they part from their kiss. “What are you doing here, Reggie? You're supposed to be at football practice.” Betty wraps her arms lovingly around his neck causing envy to course through Jughead. 

“I'm heading there right now, but I forgot to kiss you. I'll see you later.” The boy, Reggie, kisses her cheek before running out the gym door. 

Betty sits back down and straightens her shirt. “Sorry. That was my boyfriend, Reggie Mantle. He's the Captain of the football team.” She smiles proudly. At first glance, that smile made Jughead feel whole. But knowing now that she belongs to someone else, it breaks his heart.

Despite the urge to run out of the gym arising inside him, Jughead stays to support his sister. Just as he starts to zone out thirty minutes into tryouts, a hand pats his back startling him. He glances over his shoulders to see a boy about his age with bright red hair. Jughead raises his eyebrows at the stranger as he speaks, “So which one do you think is the hottest? The selection is so much better this year than last year. I'd never seen anyone hotter than Veronica and Betty try out for cheerleading, that is until now.”  

Jughead shakes his head quickly rejecting the whole idea of watching them due to their hotness. “I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not here to rate their hotness.” He shrugs the strangers hand away before turning his attention back to the tryouts. 

“So you're saying you don't have dibs on any of them? Great! Glad to know I don't have to worry about the new rich kid stealing my women.” The red headed stranger grins. “That one with the black hair is such a hottie. I'd hit that up.” He continues causing Jughead to glance at the girls trying out. Only one of them has black hair. Jellybean.

Jughead balls his hands into fists, anger arising inside him. There is no way he's letting this perv lay hands on his sister. He opens his mouth to threaten him, but before the words can come out of his mouth, Jellybean runs over and interrupts. 

“I made it on the team!” Jellybean squeals in excitement. In the corner of her eye, she spots the unknown stranger with ginger hair. “I see you've made a friend! That's amazing. See, I told you you'd make some new friends in no time.” 

Jughead rolls his eyes in annoyance- he loves Jellybean, but her optimistic and cheerful attitude isn't helping his foul mood. “I wouldn't call him that. If anything, that's the last thing I'd call him.” He huffs, desperate to get out of the school. Their home isn't much better in his opinion, but the fact that ginger won't be present is enough to make it seem like heaven.

Ignoring Jughead, the redhead takes Jellybean’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and places a gentle kiss that causes her cheeks to flush with color. “Tell me Angel, what is your name? What have I done to deserve to witness your beauty?” He announces. Jughead isn’t quite sure if he’s resisting some love poem he’s never heard of, or a lunatic desperate to find love. He decides he’s sticking to the later one.

“I don't know what you think you're doing,” Jughead hisses in a low, threatening voice glaring at the strange stranger. “But my sister is off limits. Go find someone else to fuck with.” He desperately tries to push his anger back, for Jellybean's sake. If she weren’t there he'd surely have punched the living shit out of the guy. 

Jellybean gasps at her older brother in shock- she's never seen him like this before. Sure he can be moody at times with his sardonic humor, but he knows he has to play perfect; It's his role as the heir to the business. Starting a fight would ruin that image. “Jug… it's fine. I think what he said was sweet. Let me enjoy this. The guys back at New York didn't even notice me. Let me have this.” She surprise fades replaced with a gloomy expression. Finally a guy was flirting with her and her brother just has to ruin it. 

Jughead shakes his head in frustration. “You don't understand. The only reason guys didn't pay attention to you was because I threatened them all, and even that didn't work. They may not have gone up and talked to you like this pervert, but they still drooled over you. The only thing guys want from you, including him, is to get into your pants and boast about it. They don't want to love you.” He shouts forgetting all about keeping his emotions in track. 

“You what?!” Jellybean cries out in a high pitch squeal. “I can't believe you! All the times I cried about not being noticed, but it was your fault all along! I can't believe you!” 

“I hate to break up this argument, but there's this part coming up Friday. Would you like to join me as my plus one?” The red headed stranger asks Jellybean, cutting into the conversation. Jughead huffs getting more irritated with him every time he speaks. 

Jellybean doesn't hesitate before answering. “Actually yes, I'd love to.” She smiles sweetly at him before sending a deadly glare at Jughead. 

“Is everything okay?” A new voice interrupts, but instead of ticking Jughead off even more it soothes his anger. He looks over at the source of the voice and there Betty stands, just as magnificent looking as she was an hour or so ago. “Archie, what have you gotten you gotten yourself into now?” A playful smile appears on her lips as she surveys the group. “Have you upset the Jones’s already?”

“One of them at least.” Jughead mutters under his breath. Betty giggles in response to hearing his side comment. A warmth overtakes him as nerves flow through his body. Hearing that beautiful giggle of hers manages to spread a grin across his lips. He knows she belongs to another, but at this very moment it doesn't matter. 

Archie shrugs nonchalantly. “Betty, if you weren't tied down to Reggie, you know you'd be all over Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. So don't judge me for taking a shot with Forsythia.” Both Jellybean and Jughead stiffen hearing their given name.

“You know that's not true. I love Reggie, and he's all I want. Which reminds me, I have to meet up with him after his practice which should be wrapping up.” Betty announces before glancing at Jughead. “It was nice to meet you Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” She gives him a warm smile before changing her attention to Jellybean. “Welcome to the squad Forsythia Jones. I can't wait to cheer with you. You'll find out quickly that we are all a family.”

Betty begins to walk off when Jughead calls out after her. “I can’t stand my birth name. I might have to tolerate it from the press and my family, but I refuse to accept it from you. Call me Jughead.” 

This causes Betty to turn around and look at him. “Jughead. I like it.” The sweetest smile he's ever seen spreads across her face; the tiniest bit of pink rushes to her cheeks. “Do you go by anything else?” She asks Jellybean. 

“I prefer Jellybean. Neither of us are found of our given names. They're terrible. For some reason our dad and his side really like the name Forsythe and all its versions.” Jellybean answers causing a laugh out of Betty. 

Jughead's heart thumps inside his chest hard enough for him to feel it. Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous? He thinks to himself. 

“Well - Jellybean and Jughead - I'll you around.” With that final sentence, Betty walks across the gymnasium and out the doors. 

Jughead glances back at his sister. “I think it's time for us to head home.” He sends one last glare at Archie, then leaves the building as well. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Jellybean smiles shyly at Archie before running after her older brother. “Wait up!” She calls after him. 

• • •

Later that night lying in bed, all Jughead can think about is Betty; the way her golden blonde hair swayed side to side in that high ponytail of hers. Her pale pink lips looked so soft; he wonders what it would be like to kiss them. He remembers her strikingly green eyes that seem to draw him in - that beg him to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. What is he doing? She already has someone to sweep her off her feet, and Jughead isn't him. 

He turns on his side trying to break out of his thoughts. He knows what his dreams would contain tonight, and sure enough when he finally falls asleep he dreams about the girl he’s got no shot with.


End file.
